


Schooled

by Katherine



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Remembrance of the Daleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Ace had not paid particular attention to the chemistry classroom in Coal Hill School that day.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Schooled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kay_obsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/gifts).



Ace had not paid particular attention to the chemistry classroom in Coal Hill School that day. Distracted by the Doctor and danger and Daleks... Another sort of A B Cs, all the Ds. But that night in the boarding house room, her dream was set in a mingling of her own school, and there. An empty classroom, familiar long tables, but covered in old glassware and apparatus.

First the time storm. Ridiculously familiar waitressing work on Iceworld where aliens soon blurred into unremarkable customers. Travel in space and now in time with the Doctor. Ace was well out of school.


End file.
